Adimensional
by metamorphcat
Summary: Es aburrido estar muerto, no se puede tocar nada y los demás no pueden ver ni oír a aquellos que no están con vida. O al menos la mayoría no lo hace. ¿Qué pasará cuando luego de mucho tiempo un fantasma se topa con alguien que puede verle? KouMaki. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Sé lo que están pensando, pero no, aun no está listo el cap de las aves, ni la continuación de fotografía. Este es un fic nuevo, así que limitemonos a eso. Tenía ganas de escribir algo así desde hace tiempo, así que lo he estado planeando desde antes. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **4 años**

Hace ya mucho tiempo que había muerto y lo sabía. Era sumamente aburrido el continuar en ese lugar, nadie podía verlo y si hacía demasiadas cosas para intentar establecer contacto, las familias que habitaban en su casa terminaban mudándose.

Para él, que había estado solo por tanto tiempo, era casi insoportable el continuar de esa manera. Se sentía a punto de enloquecer, pero por más desespero que tuviese, no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de lastimarse a sí mismo, mucho menos morir, puesto que ya lo estaba ¿qué seguiría luego de eso? ¿Desaparecer? No podría decir que ir al infierno o ir a la nada, puesto era como si ya estuviera ahí. ¿Qué de bueno podría tener ser invisible? Ciertamente nada.

Un día, llegó a su casa una familia. Un matrimonio joven y un niño pequeño. Estaba sentado observando por el ventanal para ver cómo esas nuevas personas se integrarían a su hábitat. Constantemente entraban y salían metiendo cajas y como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos pudo verlo. La mujer continuaba sacando cosas de las cajas y el hombre seguía trayendo más. El hijo de ese matrimonio estaba afuera vigilando las cosas, aunque no era realmente necesario, pero supuso que era una forma en que sus padres le mantenían 'ocupado' mientras acomodaban sus cosas. Todo estaba en orden ese día también.

Más por aburrimiento que otra cosa, se dispuso a observar a ese pequeño niño que parecía algo aburrido. No vigilaba como debía las cajas y se distraía fácilmente observando insectos o buscando probablemente algún lugar para convertir en su nueva base. Sonrió antes de darse cuenta y continuó observándolo, mientras se atenuaba aquel gesto amable que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

De pronto, el niño que aún continuaba afuera, volteó su vista en la dirección en la que se encontraba y sus ojos se encontraron. Casi era como si hubiesen hecho contacto visual. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste, pensando en lo agradable que sería si ese fuese el caso, pero no hizo nada más, no tenía caso hacerlo. Notó después un poco inquieto a ese niño, señalando en su dirección.

\- ¿Será que de verdad puede verme?- se preguntó a sí mismo. Decidió dejarlo pasar, probablemente sería solo una coincidencia. Aunque de haberse visto en un espejo, habría notado aquel débil brillo en sus ojos.

Algunos minutos más tarde, notaba al niño un tanto incómodo, sin embargo, no hizo, ni dijo nada. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera si no podían verle. Pero seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de estar siendo observado directamente.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban en la sala de estar, y como era de esperarse, él estaba simplemente observando a la familia mover los muebles y acomodarlos a su gusto. El esposo concerniente a ese matrimonio, trataba de mover el sofá a gusto de su esposa, sin embargo, era un hombre un tanto débil, ya que no podía moverlo mucho. El fantasma blanco, que estaba sentado en el mueble sonreía burlón, hasta que no pudo más y soltó una risa leve, fue entonces que escuchó:

\- ¡No te rías!

Por consecuencia, volteó inmediatamente y encontró al niño observándolo directamente y señalándolo. Con una expresión llena de sorpresa, se señaló a sí mismo, tratando de asegurarse de si era a él a quien le estaba hablando.

\- ¡A ti! ¡Te digo que no te rías!- volvió a decir el pequeño.

\- ¿A quién le gritas, Shin?- dijo la mujer.

\- No me estaba riendo- comentó el papá del niño, que estaba detrás del sillón tratando de empujarlo- Créeme, es lo último que en este momento podría hacer- comentó con sumo cansancio.

Shougo, quien seguía sorprendido de ese niño, subió los pies al sillón también y lo observó atentamente.

\- ¡No!- gritó el niño- ¡No subas los pies!

La pareja se asustó un poco con la reacción del pequeño.

\- ¿Shinya?- le llamó la mujer algo nerviosa- ¿Con quién hablas?

\- ¡Con el señor de cabello blanco!- gritó el pequeño señalando en la dirección que estaba Shougo; y que para sus padres, solo estaba el sillón vacío- ¡Es porque él está ahí sentado que papá no puede mover el sillón!- le contestó a su madre- ¡Bájate!- gritó, esta vez a Shougo, quien con una sonrisa se puso de pie y trató de acercarse al niño.

\- ¿Puede verme?- murmuró de manera inaudible para el pequeño, no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, estaba sorprendido y algo aliviado.

\- ¡No te acerques!- le gritó, a lo que Shougo se paró en seco.

\- ¿Shinya, qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada su madre.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- fue la pregunta de su padre.

\- ¡Vete!- gritó el niño. Shougo, con una sonrisa triste se fue a sentar a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, todo ante la atenta mirada del niño y las asustadas miradas de los padres que no podían ver qué era lo que veía su hijo con tanta atención.

\- Shinya- volvió a llamarlo su madre- No hay nadie ahí ¿a quién le dices?

\- ¡Al señor de cabello blanco!- volvió a decir.

\- ¿Cuál señor?- inquirió la mujer no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

\- Un señor muy pálido y alto, es delgado y a pesar de que se ve como de la edad de Gino, tiene el cabello blanco.

\- ¿De la edad de Gino? Entonces es un muchacho- dijo el papá del moreno.

\- ¡Creo que eso es poco relevante!- dijo la mujer reclamándole a su marido por la distracción- ¿Y dónde está esa persona?- trató de indagar.

\- Está ahí- dijo señalando ahora la escalera. Shougo se sorprendió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó viendo al niño. Es decir ¿de verdad lo estaba viendo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunos días pasaron y el pequeño comenzaba a preocupar a sus padres, ocasionalmente lo encontraban siguiendo con la mirada algo que no podían ver o a veces, al igual que ese día, gritándole a algo invisible. Por su parte, Shinya siempre que estaba en casa veía a ese hombre de blanco, quien usualmente lo evitaba o lo ignoraba, situación que le molestaba, pero que tampoco quería cambiar.

Shougo ocasionalmente sentía algo de molestia. El niño le gritaba demasiado, así que a veces le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero trataba de mantener un perfil bajo, de lo contrario, la familia se mudaría pronto.

\- [¿Por qué será que puede verme? ¿Será porque aún es un niño?]- pensó mientras lo observaba desde lejos.

El pequeño se encontraba tratando de sacar un libro de debajo de una pila enorme, lo hacía tratando de no mover lo que había encima, dejando en el proceso, el monto muy frágil, fue entonces en que le escuchó hablar por primera vez, desde aquel día en que se mudó:

\- Si lo quitas así, se te caerá todo encima- le aconsejó.

El infante de hebras azabaches por un momento se sorprendió, es decir, siempre estaba a su alrededor, pero nunca se había dirigido a él, así que volteó a verlo con un semblante que expresaba evidentemente su asombro. Al ver la expresión conmocionada, el espectro continuó:

\- Si quieres sacar ese libro, debes quitar primero todo lo que está encima. De lo contrario, te dolerá.

Shinya volteó a ver la pila de libros y cosas y notó que en efecto, estaba a punto de caerse. Lo meditó y concluyó que esa persona tenía razón, así que comenzó a quitar las cosas de a poco. Frunció el ceño y los labios. Shougo al ver esa expresión endiablada se sintió un tanto satisfecho.

\- Gracias- fue la sencilla respuesta del pequeño con hebras azabache. El albino sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?- se apuró a preguntarle el niño. El fantasma blanco se sorprendió nuevamente al notar el interés que tenía el chiquillo en él, por lo que se apuró en responderle.

\- Shougo.

\- ¿Shougo?- repitió, como tratando de aprenderse su nombre- ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado antes?- reclamó con evidente enojo.

\- La primera vez que me viste parecías molesto, así que supuse que no querías hablar conmigo- mintió. La realidad era que si quería hablarle, pero no quería asustarlo y que se alejara. Pensó que era mejor que el niño se acostumbrara a su presencia antes de intentar hacerlo.

\- Mmmh…Descuida, fue mi culpa también- dijo el menor luego de meditarlo un poco- Yo también te pude haber hablado antes- comentó sorprendiendo al fantasma en el proceso. Ese niño hablaba como un adulto- ¿No quieres saber cuál es mi nombre?- le preguntó con un cierto deje de molestia que no pasó de ser percibida por el mayor. Ese niño era muy cascarrabias, así que tranquilo le corroboró:

\- Te llamas Shinya ¿no?- Después de todo, sus padres lo llamaban por su nombre a menudo, así que no era sorpresa que ya lo supiera.

\- Sí- respondió un poco más contento. Cuando terminó de quitar las cosas y finalmente obtuvo lo que buscaba, se volvió a dirigir con aquel ser blanco- ¿Me lees el libro?

\- Puedo leértelo, pero no puedo sostenerlo, tendrás que hacerlo tú- le respondió por inercia.

\- No importa, yo lo sostengo, pero léemelo.

\- De acuerdo- dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado para comenzar a leer.

Ya lo había notado, pero esto lo hizo confirmarlo. Ese niño se sentía muy solo también. Y no era sorpresa, sus padres no le hacían mucho caso. En cierto modo era un alivio saber que si continuaba así, no tendría que preocuparse de que se mudara. Al cabo de varios minutos en los que Shougo le leía, Shinya le interrumpió.

\- Deberías hacer las voces de los personajes.

\- ¿Puedes leerlo tú solo?- preguntó con algo de fastidio.

\- No.

\- Entonces lo leeré como yo quiera- dijo enfurruñado también. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba poniendo prácticamente al mismo nivel que ese niño, quien volvió a hacer aquella mueca con sus labios, los levantaba de una manera graciosa desde su perspectiva. Con sus dedos pulgar e índice le apretó los labios, como si fuera un pato.

\- ¿Por qué no sentí nada?- preguntó curioso.

\- Porque estaría muy cansado si lo hubieras sentido- explicó simple. Si le decía la verdad, posiblemente se asustaría o no lo entendería, así que prefirió dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿Y por qué cansado?

\- No te lo voy a decir- se negó- De hecho, hace tiempo que quería comentarte algo…

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió un tanto fascinado. Le daba gusto que aquel muchacho mostrara interés por él.

\- No deberías hablar en voz tan alta cuando te dirijas a mí, ni hablarme en frente de otras personas.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- volvió a fruncir los labios. No le gustaba mucho eso de sentir rechazo.

\- Porque se preocuparían por ti. Lo has visto ¿no? La forma en que tus papas te miran cuando hablas sobre mi o me gritas.

\- Sí- dijo con una expresión que denotaba que estaba uniendo ideas, como que se daba cuenta por fin de algo- Ya entiendo.

\- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió. Pensó que sería más difícil de convencerlo, considerando lo gruñón que era para ser tan pequeño.

\- Sí- dijo un poco más bajo- No quiero que se preocupen.

\- Eres un niño inteligente- le elogió.

\- Shougo, ¿podrías enseñarme a leer?- pidió.

\- No tengo problema, pero ¿en verdad quieres leer? Muchos niños no se interesan por eso.

\- Mamá siempre está ocupada leyendo libros y papá siempre está halagando al hijo de su amigo porque ya sabe leer.

\- Ya entiendo- sonrió complacido. Era una razón sencilla por la cual quería aprender solo era algo de envidia y deseo de atención, pero sin importar el motivo, era suficiente. Además, no es que tuviera algo mejor qué hacer.

\- Además…- comentó el pequeño, quien parecía no haber terminado de hablar- A veces te veo observando los libros.

\- ¿Y eso te llamó la atención?- preguntó, en tanto Shinya asintió con la cabeza.

\- Quiero saber qué es tan interesante… - dijo dejando inconclusa la oración, pero Shougo supo qué era lo que quería decir "¿Qué hay de interesante ahí como para que no le presten atención a él?"

\- ¿Te parece si empezamos?

\- ¡Sí!- respondió con algo de entusiasmo. Pero pronto se tapó la boca con sus manos y luego colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y chitó para señalar que debía ser más callado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Vamos empezando, pero creo que les gustará.  
Comenten sobre qué les pareció ^w^ el fandom ha estado algo muerto, pero no lo dejemos morir. Seguiré regando este jardín miniatura, así que sigan visitandolo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. Espero les guste, este cap es corto, pero subiré el siguiente, que es más largo y está terminado, en un par de días. Ok?

* * *

 **4.5 años**

Al poco tiempo de que se habían conocido, Shinya parecía más contento. Cuando no estaba en el jardín de niños, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando o con Shougo. Ocasionalmente el espíritu se prestaba para jugar y otras veces, solo le observaba y hacía comentarios de vez en cuando. Pero no importaba qué ocurriera entre ellos, el pequeño niño de hebras azabaches se sentía feliz.

Ambos se acompañaban mutuamente. La madre de Shinya había notado un ligero cambio en su hijo, se había vuelto un poco más tranquilo, menos demandante de ella y parecía que en el jardín de niños le iba un poco mejor. Siempre había sido un niño aplicado e inteligente, pero usualmente era inquieto y de juego rudo, lo cual ocasionaba que la mandaran llamar con regularidad. Y que por lo mismo, sus calificaciones bajaran por la conducta.

En cierto modo, todo parecía ir para bien. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente lo veía hacer gestos a la nada o jugar solo en casa. Aunque tenía muchos amigos en el jardín de infancia, no solía querer ir a jugar a sus casas o invitarlos a la suya, en ese aspecto, parecía preferir el juego en solitario en interiores. Para ser un niño, era algo que le extrañaba, pese a que a ella le resultaba muy conveniente. Pero, ya lo había observado en ocasiones pasadas y parecía tener un amigo imaginario. Nada de qué preocuparse, muchos niños tienen amigos imaginarios. Empero, no podía negar que le inquietaba ocasionalmente su forma de comportarse.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Para los revs que no puedo contestar por mp:

Maria: Muchas gracias! me alegra saber que fuera de tu agrado ºuº espero que este y el cap siguiente te gusten también.

Serafina: Me alegra verte por aquí también. Lamento tardar en contestar. Los revs los c ontesto cuando actualizo, para no olvidar o repetir ninguno ^^ que gusto que lo agregues a tu lista, me da muchos animos, vengo pensando en esta historia con mucho tiempo y cuidado, espero vaya a gustarte lo que sucederá aquí (º3º)/ cuídate!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí está! ºuº  
No me resistí mucho y ya lo posteo ahora jeje.  
Espero les guste, este es más largo que el anterior. Pero el cap anterior era necesario y así de corto, puesto es parte de la trama :3

* * *

 **6 años**

Al cabo de dos años, ambos se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Shinya no preguntaba mucho sobre Shougo, y cuando lo hacía, este último le distraía para no darle las respuestas. Aun cuando era muy joven, había ocasiones en las que el azabache lo notaba y se molestaba. Es decir, tenía ya 6 años, desde su perspectiva, era suficientemente mayor para que Shougo le respondiera algunas preguntas. Pero no era así y tal situación frustraba su joven mente y su aun frágil orgullo. De modo que buscaba lo más posible tratar de ganarse la confianza de aquel espíritu. De no lograrlo, era como si de alguna forma perdiera, pese a que no estuvieran compitiendo.

No comprendía del todo por qué, pero quería llamar su atención y obtener respuestas, quería saber todo de ese ser. Probablemente porque era el único en su casa que le hacía caso. Así que, en una de tantas ocasiones en las que jugaba con aquel extraño ser, Shinya escuchó a su madre llamarle y en breve entrar a la habitación.

\- Shin, es hora de que te metas a la tina- anunció.

\- ¡¿Eeeh?!- Exclamó con decepción. Él aun quería seguir jugando con Shougo.

\- Nada de "Eeh"- dijo su madre imitándole. El de hebras plateadas bufó.

\- Qué bien te imita- comentó el albino, molestando al pequeño quien solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio. Sabía que no podía responderle frente a su mamá.

\- De acuerdo- dijo con resigno.

\- Ya está lista la tina, así que apúrate o se enfriará el agua.- le indicó su madre mientras se retiraba- Cuando termines, baja a cenar.

\- Será mejor que vayas- le sugirió.

\- Métete a bañar conmigo- pidió el pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió con fastidio- Además ya estás grande, no es como que ocupes mi compañía para eso ¿no tienes apego por la privacidad?

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundido. En cambio, Shougo, sintiendo que perdía su tiempo, exhaló y le respondió:

\- Olvídalo- aunque había deseado por mucho tiempo que alguien lo viera, el hecho de que fuera un niño tan pequeño, a veces le resultaba exasperante.

\- Por favor- pidió nuevamente.

\- ¿Para qué me quieres ahí?- el fastidio en su voz era tal que el pequeño hizo aquella mueca que le caía en gracia al albino. El fantasma bufó y volvió a apretarle los labios con sus dedos pulgar e índice- Anda, antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Sí!

El pequeño se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se desvistió rápidamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se metiera a la tina.

\- ¡Rápido!- le apuró, mientras se ponía a jugar con un barco de hule que estaba flotando. Aquel ser etéreo se apareció frente a él, dentro de la tina.

\- Ya estoy aquí, así que termina pronto- dijo recargando su brazo en el contorno de aquel receptáculo. Su vista estaba en el techo, esperando con aburrimiento, el momento para salir de ahí.

\- No debes usar ropa cuando te bañas, mi mamá dice que cuando uno moja su ropa, se enferma.

\- Yo no me enfermo- fue su simple respuesta, rebatiendo el comentario del menor.

\- Podrías si no te cuidas- defendió su punto devista.

\- No puedo enfermarme, no tengo la capacidad- respondió con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Capacidad?

\- Sí, significa que…- se quedó viendo por unos momentos, meditando si era o no conveniente decirle.

\- ¿Qué? Dime- presionó- ¡Nunca quieres decirme nada! ¡Quiero saber!- su mirada clara y decidida terminaron por convencerle, aunque creyera que no era buena idea decirle.

\- No tengo un cuerpo que pueda enfermar, así que no puedo enfermarme- decidió contestar finalmente.

\- ¿Eres un fantasma?- Shougo asintió ante su pregunta- Aun así no es apropiado que te metas con ropa a la tina- no se iba a rendir.

\- ¿Entonces me salgo?- expuso como opción.

\- …- Shinya volvió a poner esa expresión endiablada.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- inquirió cansado, al tiempo en que hacía que su camisa no fuese visible.

\- Quiero saber de ti- declaro el pequeño, tomándole por sorpresa. Como siempre, para ser tan joven decía cosas sorprendentes- Pero no me dirás nada ¿verdad?- posó su mirada en él, era tan intensa y sincera. Sin duda aún era un niño, demasiado puro. Expresaba sus deseos de forma directa, así que era refrescante, puesto no había convivido con nadie en mucho tiempo, y menos alguien así.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?- dio la oportunidad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dices que quieres saber de mí, así que está bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

\- ¿De verdad me responderás?- inquirió agudo. Casi prediciendo las acciones de su compañero de juegos.

\- Dije que podrías preguntar lo que quisieras, no que iba a responderte. Pero prueba, quizá logres algo- le retó.

\- ¿Por qué nadie te puede ver?- lo cierto es que había formulado mal su pregunta, en realidad él quería saber por qué era el único que lo veía.

\- Trata de imaginarlo tú mismo en base a lo que ya sabes. Siguiente- comentó mientras seguía con la vista a un patito de hule que flotaba en el agua.

\- ¿Te agrado de verdad o solo estás conmigo porque los demás no te pueden ver?- preguntó seriamente esperando una respuesta. Shougo bufó. Ese niño era sorprendente.

\- Sí, me agradas mucho- fue algo sencilla su respuesta, pero la acompañó de una sonrisa. El pequeño Shinya le observó atento- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-no nada es solo que sonreíste diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Sí, aunque no sé cómo explicarlo- Por primera vez en su vida, se había percatado de algo: todas las personas tenían sonrisas diferentes y que probablemente, no todas las sonrisas significaban lo mismo.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y qué se siente ser invisible y que te atraviesen?- preguntó con entusiasmo- ¡Es casi un súper poder!

La expresión que mostró en ese momento el albino fue realmente un contraste con la anterior. Su semblante se ensombreció sin hacerlo, puesto no cambió en lo absoluto. Era como si algo se hubiese apagado.

\- Ya va siendo hora de que salgas de bañar ¿no crees? Desperdiciarás mucha agua.

\- ¡Pero no me respondiste!

\- Me adelantaré a tu habitación- dicho esto se desapareció. Dejando a un muy desconcertado Shinya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al cabo de un par de semanas, inició la Golden week. Así que sus padres estuvieron en casa por unos días. Pese a que en otras circunstancias hubiera estado tratando de pasar todo su tiempo con ellos, como en años pasados. Lo cierto era, que ahora no le importaba mucho. Tenía a Shougo, después de todo.

Por la gran cantidad de tiempo libre, su mamá lo observó con más detenimiento y lo que vio, comenzó a asustarla. Shinya siempre estaba hablando solo, riéndose o incluso peleando con la nada. Así que decidió llevarlo con un psicólogo. Últimamente las cosas no estaban bien con su esposo y peleaban a menudo, quizá eso le estaba afectando al pequeño.

Shinya fue curioso, su mamá rara vez tenía tiempo de llevarlo a algún lugar que no fuera con el médico. Aunque probablemente no sería muy diferente, después de todo, su mamá le había explicado que era una especie de doctor, pero para sus sentimientos. No entendió muy bien lo que su mamá trató de explicarle de camino hacia allá, pero le había provocado curiosidad.

Cuando llegó, el lugar tenía paredes claras y en su opinión, la decoración era muy aburrida. Probablemente los adultos la habrían llamado "sobria" pero él no, para él, era aburrida. Le faltaba algo de color.

Luego de varios minutos en la sala de espera, le hicieron pasar. Le tomó desprevenido que su madre lo dejara pasar a solas con una perfecta extraña, pero supuso que su mamá no podía estar ahí.

En esa nueva habitación, las paredes eran igual de aburridas que las de afuera, pero al menos había juguetes y un enorme librero. Aunque no conocía el lugar, le emocionó un poco. Si pudiera leer uno de esos libros, seguro que podría hablar de otros temas con Shougo.

Ocasionalmente escuchaba a la señora con la que estaba, parecía algo joven, quizá un poco más que su mamá, pero no demasiado. Era una señora extraña, puesto se estaba poniendo a jugar con él. Normalmente los adultos no hacían eso, por un momento le pareció sospechoso, pero su ansiedad bajó un poco conforme hablaba con ella. Parecía agradable y se interesaba en él, así que antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba contestando sus preguntas:

\- ¿Y qué sueles hacer en tu casa?- le preguntó la mujer.

\- Juego- fue su respuesta. Simple, porque no había más que responder.

\- ¿Juegas? ¿Y a qué juegas?- dijo la señora. Por un momento Shinya sintió algo de fastidio. Odiaba que los adultos usaran ese tono cuando hablaban con él. Siempre le hablaban como a un niño pequeño. ¡Y él no era pequeño, tenía 6 años!

\- A muchas cosas- respondió cortante.

\- ¿Juegas tu solo o invitas a tus amigos?- la pregunta por un momento le dejó pensando. ¿Sería correcto hablar sobre Shougo con ella?

\- …

\- ¿Tienes amigos?- inquirió la mujer. Obteniendo por respuesta que velozmente volteara a verla entre molesto, contento y confundido.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y juegas con ellos?

\- Sí- volvió a responder velozmente.

\- ¿Y son de tu edad?

\- …Algunos sí…

\- …- calló la dama, parecía que el pequeño quería decir algo más.

\- Aunque Shougo no.

\- ¿Y qué edad tiene Shougo?- inquirió interesada su terapeuta.

\- No lo sé- Cierto, no sabía su edad. Su papá le había hecho esa pregunta cuando recién llegaron a esa casa y hasta la fecha no sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿En dónde juegas con él?

\- No le digas a mi mamá… -inició nervioso- Pero jugamos en mi casa.

\- ¿Y cómo le hace Shougo para ir a tu casa sin que tu mamá se dé cuenta?- trató de investigar más. Esperando no fuese algo peligroso.

\- Shougo vive ahí.

\- ¿Ahí vive?- se preguntó si sería un amigo imaginario o algo más.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tu mamá no sabe que ahí vive?

\- No, ella no puede verlo.

\- ¿No puede verlo?- le llamó aún más la atención- ¿Y le has hablado a tu mamá sobre Shougo?

\- No. Shougo dice que si mi mamá se da cuenta, uno de los dos tendría que irse lejos.

\- ¿Uno de los dos? ¿A quienes te refieres con eso?- esa declaración había sido extraña.

\- A Shougo y a mí- aclaró el pequeño- Si mamá se entera, algo pasará. Aunque Shougo no dijo muy bien qué, pero no quiero dejarlo solo. Él ha estado solo por mucho tiempo- comentó algo afectado.

\- ¿Por qué había estado solo?- se interesó.

\- No lo sé, no me quiere decir.

\- Ok…- él niño pareció incómodo por un momento- ¿Y cada cuando lo ves?

\- Todos los días.

\- Y por ejemplo, ¿él está aquí ahora?- una pregunta importante.

\- No. Él nunca deja la casa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta acompañarte? ¿O no lo dejas?

\- No lo sé, aunque lo he invitado, él no quiere salir- Esto dejó pensativa a la terapeuta.

La sesión continuó por un tiempo más. Y cuando finalmente terminó, la señora le pidió aguardar afuera, mientras hablaba con su mamá. Se reprendió mentalmente. Lo que le había dicho la mujer era mentira, pese a que le prometió que no le diría sus cosas a su mamá, seguramente era mentira, puesto ahora charlaban probablemente de él y a sus espaldas ¿O por qué otro motivo estarían hablando sin él? Se arrepintió de haberle contado tanto sobre Shougo.

* * *

Les agradezco mucho el continuar leyendo mi historia! Y espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio!

Cuidense!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap nuevo, luego de meses de ausencia. Espero les guste.

Francamente, me sorprendió ver tanto desagrado por un personaje secundario solo por su profesión.

* * *

 **6.5**

Luego de la visita con aquella "doctora" Shinya estaba evidentemente molesto, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tendría que ir a visitarla nuevamente. La segunda vez que la vio, expuso su desacuerdo sobre el hecho de que ella le dijera a su mamá las cosas que él le había confiado.

\- No puedo hacer eso- dijo la mujer- No puedo decirle nada de lo que me digas, a menos que planees incendiar un banco por ejemplo- rió.

\- ¿No?- quiso asegurarse.

\- No. Pero sí puedo decirte a ti lo que hablé con tu mamá. ¿Te interesa saber?

\- …-no emitió sonido, sin embargo, asintió con una mirada reticente.

\- Ella está algo preocupada por ti, cree que hay algo que podría estarte molestando o que probablemente te sientes solo ya que...

\- No me siento solo- rebatió la idea interrumpiéndola- Shougo está conmigo, así que ya no me siento solo.

\- Pero antes te sentías solo ¿no?

\- Sí, pero ya no. Mis papás no están mucho conmigo, pero desde que conocí a Shougo, no me hacen mucha falta- dijo sincero y moviendo los pies, comenzaba a inquietarse- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

\- No, aun no- dijo la señora- ¿Qué tal si hablamos más de Shougo?

\- ¿Para qué? Usted no lo conoce- dijo perspicaz, sorprendiendo a esa extraña doctora.

\- Ciertamente que no- le dio la razón- Pero me gustaría conocerlo, aunque dijiste que nunca abandona la casa ¿verdad?

\- …- Por algún motivo del cual no estaba seguro, no quiso responderle, sintió que si lo hacía, podía pasar algo malo.

\- ¿Describirías a Shougo?

\- Es blanco.

\- ¿Blanco?

\- Sí y muy delgado.

\- ¿Y qué forma tiene?

\- Esa es una pregunta muy tonta- señaló el pequeño- Obviamente de persona.

\- Sí, lo siento, obviamente ¿verdad?

\- Shinya ¿tú sabes distinguir entre algo real y algo imaginario?

\- Ya no quiero hablar contigo- dijo de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- …- no volvió a responderle nada el resto de la sesión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algún tiempo después, Tomoyo decidió por recomendación de la terapeuta, comprarle una mascota y hacer que saliera más a menudo a jugar con otros niños, estaba algo inconforme con el hecho de que la mujer se negara a decirle lo que Shinya le había contado en consulta, pero también comprendió el motivo de por qué o lo hizo. Desde antes que había tratado que Shinya saliera con niños de su edad a jugar así que pensó que un perro sería lo más conveniente, pero de igual manera dejó que el pequeño eligiera, quizá querría un gato. Pero cuando le preguntó sobre alguna mascota que quisiera, Shinya eligió algo que en realidad no creía ella que fuera a ayudarle mucho, pero de igual manera se lo compró, había sido culpa suya el no haber sido más específica.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a ponerle a tu pez, Shin?- inquirió la mujer.

\- Le pondré "Shougo" – dijo simple, mientras pensaba en lo conveniente del nombre. Si le ponía así, podía hablar más libremente con Shougo y si su madre le preguntaba, podía decir que hablaba con el pez, era el plan perfecto.

Tan pronto llegaron, el pequeño preparó la pecera para que fuera habitable para su nueva mascota. De inmediato lo llevó a su habitación y Tomoyo le escuchó hablarle al pez. Tal vez se sentía más solo de lo que ella imaginaba. Comenzaba a considerar renunciar a su empleo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tan pronto se encerró en su habitación, le sonrió a Shougo y le mostró su pez, el de ojos ámbar le observó interesado, había elegido un pez albino.

\- Es blanco igual que tu- señaló lo evidente.

\- ¿Cómo le pusiste?- inquirió con algo de curiosidad.

\- Shougo- respondió.

\- ¿Eh?- no estuvo seguro si le dijo que le puso "Shougo" al pez o si lo llamó por su nombre.

\- Le puse como tú- respondió a la duda que evidentemente, se había apoderado de su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió arqueando una ceja- ¿No hubiera sido mejor ponerle "Gin" o algo que se más para una mascota?

\- Porque así puedo hablar contigo y mamá creerá que hablo con el pez.

\- ¿No es eso triste para el pez?- se burló.

\- Además quería algo que se quedara siempre en casa, así, si no estoy, tú no te sentirás solo.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal declaración. Estaba tan sorprendido que no respondió nada, a lo que el pequeño le llamó por su nombre, trayéndolo de vuelta de su estupefacción.

\- Eso fue algo inteligente- le dijo mientras sonreía, eso había sido gracioso y tierno a la vez- ¿Por qué lo trajiste blanco?

\- Así el pez no se sentirá solo, ya que sentirá que tiene un compañero.

\- ¿Qué?- bufó.

\- Es que había muchos peces de colores en todas las peceras, pero él era el único blanco. Creí que quizá otros peces podrían molestarlo y por eso lo tenían en una pecera aparte, así que creí que era bueno que viera que hay más seres vivos blancos- dijo con sinceridad, Makishima volvió a bufar, no pudiendo contener la risa.

\- Es una gran hipótesis, pero esos peces son algo territoriales, no suelen llevarse bien con otros, por eso los ponen a parte.

\- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió- ¿Traje a casa a un criminal?- inquirió inocente.

\- No- le corrigió- Es de conocimiento común, así que no creo que tu pez sea un criminal- el pequeño suspiró de alivio ante tal afirmación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las idas con la psicóloga no duraron mucho, ya que Shinya no hablaba en las sesiones ni jugaba. Solo se sentaba en un sofá y permanecía ahí hasta que terminara. Pronto, Tomoyo decidió dejar de llevarlo, ya que no era un servicio barato. Dejó que su hijo tuviera su pez y ese "amigo imaginario". Sin embargo, eso aun la perturbaba y poco a poco fue algo cada vez más difícil de lidiar.

* * *

Bueno, si alguien aun lee esto, gracias por llegar hasta aquí! El siguiente cap está avanzado ya!

Serafina: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer también esta historia ^3^ jaja descuida, nadie ha engañado a Shinya. Y sip, cuando crezca habrá KouMaki, de hecho sucederá relativamente pronto ;3

Chess: Hola! Muchas gracias por hacer mención de mi fic! Me alegra mucho, la continuación ya está lista, espero te guste ^3^


	5. Chapter 5

**14 años.**

El tiempo había pasado, las primaveras, los veranos, los otoños e inviernos se apilaron uno tras otro, convirtiéndose en años. No le había vuelto a ver desde que él y su madre se habían mudado. Aquel matrimonio había tenido problemas y terminaron separándose. La mujer, asustada y molesta, tomó a su hijo y abandonó esa casa, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Se sentía aún más vacío desde entonces. Pese a que ese niño era fastidioso, había sido la única persona con la que había podido hablar. Ya no tenía mucho más qué hacer. Simplemente pasaba sus días y sus noches pensando, observando cosas, haciendo de su existencia lo mismo que antes de haber conocido a ese niño. Sin embargo, también lo recordaba seguido, puesto el padre de aquel infante aún vivía en esa casa. Las visitas de aquel niño eran cada vez menores, así que pronto, esa relación comenzó a marchitarse.

Por su parte, Kougami Shinya, ese niño que tan solo deseaba un poco de atención, fue privado de ella una vez más. Rara vez le era permitido ver a su padre y aún más, cuando lo veía, le tenían prohibido ingresar en esa casa. Su madre, Tomoyo, era una mujer fuerte pero comprometida con su trabajo, lo cual, no le ayudó mucho a sentirse menos solo. No tenía muchos amigos en la escuela y realmente no estaba muy interesado en lo que las personas pudieran ofrecerle. Podía convivir con las personas normalmente, claro estaba, pero no significaba que lo deseara.

Poco a poco, fue olvidándose de aquel fantasma, dejando impresa en su mente la persistente sensación de un algo o un alguien que deseaba alcanzar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué o quién sería? No podía soltar aquella impresión, pero tampoco podía convocarla completamente. Era como tener sus recuerdos más valiosos fragmentados. Estaba seguro que algo había dejado en aquella casa, pero desde hacía mucho que sus padres le prohibían entrar a la casa de su padre. Aunque no entendía la razón en realidad.

 **17 años.**

Luego de tres años, el espíritu de aquella confortable casa, notó que ese hombre con el que vivía, el padre de la familia que alguna vez le acompañó, estaba mal de salud. Un día lo vio desplomarse en el piso antes de siquiera entrar a la casa, pero no pudo hacer nada por él. Simplemente no podía ayudarlo. Alguien estaba pasando cerca de ahí, así que concentró su energía en tratar de tirar una maseta para hacer voltear a aquel transeúnte. Mientras lo hacía, percibió algo que había olvidado hace mucho: una maseta era sumamente pesada, era hasta hilarante poder percibir algo como el peso, aun sin realmente hacerlo. Pero le hacía sentir, aunque sea un poco más vivo.

Después de un gran desgaste de energía, logró hacerlo, con el estruendo, hizo voltear a aquella persona y con ello, aseguró que el hombre moreno fue llevado al hospital; abriendo así una pequeña posibilidad de reencontrarse con aquel niño o con quien fuera. Sin embargo, por varios días, no volvió ni él, ni nadie.

Por su parte, Kougami Shinya fue llamado junto con su madre al hospital. Su padre había sufrido un infarto y aunque no convivía mucho con él, supuso que lo correcto sería ir a verlo. O eso al menos le había mencionado su madre. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de su padre no había podido resistir y había fallecido. No muy complacido ni interesado, se vio obligado a ir a buscar algunas cosas a su casa y más aún, probablemente terminaría heredando ese sitio. No estaría mal, después de todo, llevaba tiempo queriendo mudarse de casa de su madre y más aún, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo volver a esa casa. Había algo ahí esperando por él, aunque no recordaba qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasó un mes completo sin que ese hombre volviera y aquel espíritu se resignó a que nuevamente estaría solo en esa gran casa. Suspiró cansinamente. En realidad, no había nada bueno con ser un fantasma. Algunas semanas más tarde, se encontraba en el segundo piso y escuchó algo que no esperó volver a escuchar: el sonido del barandal abriéndose. Se apuró a asomarse por la ventana y no era aquel hombre que vivía con él: vio a aquel chiquillo que podía verlo. Sonrió ligeramente antes de pronunciar su nombre:

\- Kougami Shinya.

Bufó ligeramente, el muchacho había crecido, se veía bastante alto y pese a que aún era joven, se notaba que se ejercitaba a menudo. Tenía la espalda ancha pero sin hacerlo ver mayor de lo que era. Era gracioso verlo, la última vez que se habían visto era un niño que a duras penas llegaba hasta su abdomen. Suspiró.

\- Pero es probable que ya no puedas verme- comentó con algo de nostalgia.

Continuará...

* * *

Querido anon, no abandonaré la historia, pero sufro de un terrible bloqueo de escritor que he estado tratando de superar. Me encuentro bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Tengo ya avanzado el siguiente cap y me esforzaré por publicar tan pronto como me sea posible. Cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.


End file.
